Andrei Ulmeyda
Andrei Ulmeyda (アンドレイ・ウルメイダ, Andrei Urumeida) is a character in the video game killer7. He is the founder of First Life, Inc. and tycoon of Ulmeyda InterCity. Considered by some to be a cult leader, Ulmeyda is the Smith Syndicate's central antagonist in the "Cloudman" chapter, openly challenging Garcian Smith on national television. His name and appearance refer to Andro Umeda from the show "Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman". Story Born in Arkansas,Hand in killer7. Capcom. August 2005. Andrei Ulmeyda is the 27-year-old chairman and CEO of First Life Inc. After obtaining an excerpt of the Yakumo policy, Ulmeyda uses the document to shape his own utopian society in the middle of Texas. Meanwhile FBI agent Jaco Checkbox, having gained access to Miss Jacob, a device which predicts the outcomes of future events, travels to Ulmeyda InterCity to meet with Ulmeyda, on his path to ensure the obliteration of the Last Shot Smile. Checkbox, aware that Ulmeyda holds a piece of the Yakumo policy, convinces Ulmeyda that his life is in danger because of it, but with the proper preparations, he may be able to take control of his own fate. Ulmeyda pieces together that he must summon the services of the Smith Syndicate. Ulmeyda makes a special televised appearance in April 2011 delivering a speech on humanity being led astray by illusions and how he can lead them to "salvation." During his speech, a stadium where musician Stacy Spangles had been performing was blown up, killing the audience inside. It appeared at first glance that Ulmeyda had blown up the stadium, but it was actually the work of Heaven Smile. He calls the attention of the Smith Syndicate, who track him down in his very own InterCity. During their confrontation, Ulmeyda admits to Garcian that he has in the past infected himself with numerous forms of viruses, but that above all he fears contracting the agent which transforms humans into Heaven Smiles. Garcian's meeting with Ulmeyda is cut short when a fleet of American government agents storm the scene and corner Ulmeyda, injecting a serum of Heaven Smile deep into his bloodstream. Ulmeyda's transformative explosion rains his blood over the area, which kills all soldiers on the scene. Garcian is unaffected by Ulmeyda's hazardous blood however, and withstands the monster long enough to slay him, granting Ulmeyda a measure of absolution. Ulmeyda later appears to the Smith Syndicate as a Remnant Psyche, during their assault on Curtis Blackburn's residence. Appearance and personality Ulmeyda's hair forms a distinctive dark brown afro and he wears black pants and a yellow T-shirt which reads "Texas Bronco." He also appears near the end of "Cloudman" wearing a spacesuit, which may or may not be used to contain his diseases. He speaks like a cowboy. After he became a heaven smile, his whole body from the neck down became red, his Afro and eyes are red too with the ability to detach his hair, which is his sole weakspot as a Smile, and which remains mobile and tethered to his scalp with tendrils of blood. Ulmeyda is outspoken and fiery and shows a zealous confidence in his actions, believing the measures he takes to be absolute and justified. He often uses a tone which can be likened to a church preacher, which enables him to be a successful leader and inspire the spirits of most of his citizens. He also displays the behavior of an impulsive thrill-seeker, as he relates his dangerous lifestyle as the only way he can enjoy living. This may explain why he infects himself with various diseases. Despite this, he appears to take great pride in his city and holds its citizens, especially Gabriel Clemence, in high esteem. Nationality Ulmeyda is all but stated to be Brazilian in origin. The Brazilian flag is featured prominently in Ulmeyda Intercity, appearing in the bottom corner of the advertisement for the Ulymeda Collection. Said collection includes a figurine, No. 5 "VALE TUDO", which is the name of a Brazilian martial art and depicts Ulmeyda in the attire of a participant. The name Andrew Ulmeyda is pronounced similarly to a real Brazilian name "André Almeida" and is a plausible Americanisation, since Ulmeyda was born and raised in the US. Ulmeyda's distinctive t-shirt is even evocative of the Brazilian flag due to its yellow background and minor green details, and his skin complexion fits that of a Brazilian man of mixed ethnicity. Quotes * "This city I've created is... is a paradise. Life is perfectly autonomous, a model of peace. But our corporation, First Life, Inc.? Hahaha. It doesn't exist. No sir." * "You see, people judge books by their covers." * "Calm down, or you'll frighten Lady Luck away!" * "Bon voyage! Don't drive yourself to death!" * "I look for bigger thrills, so I infected myself with all kinds of deadly viruses. I overcame them, time after time, discovering vaccines and creating medicine along the way. I overcame all the symptoms. But then... Smilies. Hoo! They're different. The risks involved are at another realm! I mean, it's flirting with fucking death itself." * "I... I... I want you to kill me. If I catch Heaven Smile, you gotta kill me. I heard you're the only one who can kill them." * "I told you to kill me! Now... Now I'm going mad... I can't control this urge to kill... What are you gonna do about it? Damn... Get this over with once and for all." * "Walk down the path of life. Don't succumb to weakness. Take... the big risks." References Category:Bosses in killer7 Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Remnant Psyches